bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/The Prep Revolt: Part 1 of ???
Author Notes: 'It has been a very long time since I have officially written any fanfiction and as such I deemed it appropriate to kickstart this short little miniseries.' Summary: This is my first attempt at writing with Malcolm Evans. Malcolm is not a character of my on design but with the departure of the original architect I decided that I would try writing with this character. In this tale a Prep civil war is kickstarted as Derby, in his infinte leadership potential, leads his clique to a fatal error that costs many of those within his clique. Tad, taking the opportunity to jump at Derby's failure, takes the resentment many of his fellow clique members feel for this failure to attempt to turn the clique against Derby. Malcolm is trying to keep the clique from desolving into shambles. The only error I could really deride from that faithful night was that Derby put Tad in charge. Sure Tad had higher standing in the clique than even myself, but Tad's arrogance was surrmounted by his disdain for Derby's leadership over our prestigious group. On that night the Greasers had raided Harrington House, and perhaps Derby's overzealousness was what led to him electing Tad as leader of our little revenge posse. "Over here, chaps." Tad commanded, with his usual faux tone. Chad, Justin, and I had regrouped on him as we came into the Greaser's Tenements. "We should inform Derby," I pointed out. Tad simply brushed off my suggestion as we advanced through the decrepit building. I knew Derby told us to trash the poor paupers that caused damage to Harrington House, but there were so few of us here to really combat a full group of Greasers head-on. A slight glance up at one of the windows caused me to notice a shadow move effortlessly through the darkness. Still, we pressed on. It became evident that we were being watched. "I don't like the feeling of this." Chad muttered to himself, I was standing adjacent to him at his side and looked at him and nodded. I pursed my lips and scanned the Tenement sector, looking for immediate threats. Tad opened the door and led us through. "These Greaseballs are trash." He chimed up, looking around at the discarded trash, and tarnished walls. We remained silent for a time, walking through the halls. We scanned each room cautiously, making certain that they could not ambush us and each room we surveyed was empty. As we continued forward a really sick feeling began to creep into the pit of my stomach, as if we were being lured somewhere. Tad's ignorance did not faulter as he wanted to prove that he was a capable leader, it was at our expense however. I noticed early on, before we even settled on entering the compound that the guys were nervous. Chad was especially tense. "Everything will be alright." I tried to give soothing words of comfort to Chad, who still remained terse, but put at ease. After some time wandering the empty corridors I chimed up. "Tad, we need to return to the Harrington House and get Derby." "Why?" He asked, with a condescending tone. "He told us to locate the Greaseballs, and we have not done so yet." He argued, turning his head slightly to glance at me. His eyes were not that of alarm, but of judgement. As much as I wanted to turn around and walk out those doors I knew that I could not leave Justin and Chad. As we continued the walls around us appeared to close in around us, the narrow corridors became even narrower, shadows began to encase us. Clastraphobia was the least of our worries though. This was Greaser turf, and here we were trudging through it as if it were on our esteemed payroll. "Well look who we have here." A voice rang from the darkness. Suddenly the shadows were alive, as the Greasers came forward, ambushing us. Chad was knocked off his feet and briskly forced to the ground. A Greaser, I had recognized as Vance, attempted to knock me to the ground, but I was quick and able to block his shambling effort, and return a quick right hook that tagged the Greaser. Justin was grabbed by two Greasers and a third stood before him, hitting him with strike after strike. Then they tossed him to the ground once the realization came that he had enough, Justin posted his hands onto the cold wooden floor to try and rise but he lacked the strength to do so and fell back to the ground. I looked around and noticed that Tad wasn't there, almost as if he broke off and ran, or the Greasers had taken care of him. The tall Greaser emerged forward, he was Norton. Second-in-command of the Greasers. He was a big, strong powerful Greaser. I'm no slouch and I'm still certain that Norton was slightly taller than myself. In his big, strong hands, weilding a hammer I knew that I could not handle them all. Vance launched another assault on me but I was able to land two jabs, and a hard cross that knocked the Greaser out. Ricky tossed forth a sloppy kick that I had caught and hit him with a left hook that sent him to the ground in a hurry. I retained by Boxing posture, and moved forward cautiously as I needed to extract Justin and Chad. Nearest to me was Chad who was attempting to fight off the brutal assault of the Greasers. I urged him to his feet, blood had soaked his vest, and was streaming down his face. "We need to get Justin." I told him, to him it was a surprise as I had remained calm, or so it sounded. On the inside I was trying to hold back the panic that was slowly enveloping my body. Norton neared us and swung his massive hammer at us, luckily we dodged it. I made my way to Justin, who laid face down on the wooden floor boards. I grabbed him by his shoulders. "Malcolm.." He gasped, as he looked to make eye contact with me. I positioned him on my broad shoulders and proceeded to carry him, firemen style towards the entrance. Chad was in tow, and the Greasers must've been close behind. I could hear the patter of their movement on the creaky floorboards but couldn't bother to look back to see how close they were. Soon we left the Tenements and made our way towards the street. We had made it down the street before Chad had told me they were no longer following us. I set Justin down on the pavement carefully, before taking the time to catch my breath. Justin was awake, though struggling. It appeared as if his right shoulder was dislocated. "Are you alright?" I asked him, between deep breaths. "My right shoulder.." He gasped, breathing heavily. This time Chad and I both made an effort to lift him and we took him to Bullworth Town Hospital. Where both him, and Chad were administered into intensive care. At this time I decided to return to Harrington House. Upon my return Bullworth maintenance crews were at work to clean off the outer walls of Harrington House. The spray paint was being sweeped from the walls. It was a massive offense to us. How could those jerks do this to us? Just because they have nothing doesn't mean they must take what we have from us, our peace of mind is a commodity and it was bashful that even they couldn't afford that. I made my way inside and noticed the crews were at work to clean the trashed commons room. Near the fireplace stood Derby, and none other than Tad himself. I approached them as a heated debate was in play between them. "We marched right into an ambush, well without your assistance." Tad pressed him, I remained abstinent from the progressing argument. "I was not dually informed of your advancement into their home, or else I would've." Derby said, eyebrows perked in a 'are you serious' kind of look. His voice was not breaking, or trembling like Tad's was. From my standing it appeared as if Tad was on the verge of breaking down. "You were aware of our task, and yet you didn't deem it necessary to help us." Tad growled, his face had turned red as anger was pushing him to the edge. His actions were now based on the anger he felt, and it was ironic, honestly. "You failed us." Tad said with finality before storming out of Harrington House, brushing past me without even turning to look at me. I watched as he left, eyes glazed with anger as he abandoned us then complained to Derby about being abandoned. Category:Blog posts